Oliver's Birthday
by WulfriedXanthene
Summary: It's Oliver's birthday and the Arrow plus Flash team want to give him a very enjoyable present


**Author note** : This is my first fan fiction so I'm not expected to turn out great, just easy with me okay? My mother language isn't English either so there maybe a few (or a lot) mistake like grammar, sentences, blah bah… Feel free to correct it for me. I would love to hear that. Thanks you guy all and enjoy

He walked into "Arrow cave" to find to no one in it. Weird, he thought about the conversation he'd heard few days before about how they going to throw him "a party". He wondering what kind of "party" he going to get.

30 minutes before…

"Oliver, you have to come to Arrow cave" Cisco said with exciting in his voice

"For what?" He said with a smirk in his face

"Come on man, we all know that today is your birthday"

"Yeah? I need…." He argued

"Come on, Arrow , no one should be alone in their birthday" Cisco interrupted him

"Ok, 30' minutes later" He agreed. Well, what can they do to make him surprised anyway. He had all kind of birthday party in his life. After all, he is a billionaire.

Now here he is but no one appeared. Maybe they hide somewhere and caught him in surprise

"Guys, get out, I'm here" He searched the room. Silent, quite….weird. He walked toward the table and he found a small paper writing:

"Hey Oliver, Happy Birthday we got you a present, think you prefer it for yourself so enjoy it. Can you guess what is it? ;) " – From Felicity, Roy, Dig, Cisco and Caitlin

Ok, it's got weirder. What kind of present they gave him that had to enjoy alone, he thought as continued to read

"P/s: It gonna delivered in 3…

2…

1…"

As the time he just finished there was a flash went through his eyes. He glared his eyes at shocked

"Barry?" He whispered same time looked at the younger boy in front of him

"I'm so sorry Oliver, for being late" Barry raised his arms defended and apology look in his face

"You always is, Barry" Oliver chucked at Barry, crossed his arms in front of his chest. The younger boy looks back curious at him. Well, they were right; he could enjoy "it" himself

"Where is everybody?" Barry looked around the room

"They…" Oliver opened to talked but

"Holy shit…" Yeah, Barry shirt is burned " oh my god" He screamed in terrified and not so long before the younger boy has completely half naked

"Cisco said it won't burn out"

"He must be" Oliver answered try not to show that how he enjoy this view. He walked to the closet and took one of his extra shirt and threw it over to Barry

"Here, wear it on". Barry caught and nodded at him

"Cool" Damn, it did look better when Barry in it. There it goes, Barry can have this shirt for him forever. He didn't know that the younger boy in his clothes could turn him on like this

"Yeah" He nodded after heavy breathing

"So where is everybody?" he asked again looked at Oliver

"They left" He simply answered and sit down at the couch

"Wait what? I thought they going to through a party for you" He sit down next to Oliver too

"No, I don't like noisy party anyway"

"It's your birthday, Oliver. It shouldn't be spent alone" Barry padded his shoulder

"I didn't, you here" He smirked at Barry. The pink blush crept in the younger boy, Oliver always wanted to see this blush, he so adorable.

"Ok, can you wait here? I'm going to run to bakery. It's no birthday when it doesn't have a birthday cake". Oliver laughed at other boy at his innocence

"No Barry, I don't need one" He shocked his head continued "It's no birthday when it don't have a birthday present"

"I'm going to get you one, just wait a minute" Barry stand up and prepared to run but Oliver reached out one hand and held Barry back

"No, dummy, I have already got one" He gave Barry the paper that the team has given to him. Barry read it with expressions that Oliver has expected, full of surprise, confuse and happy?

"Ohhh" He realized he just had been set up by his team. They're going to get a really nice talk when he see them. But who is he to fooled, he has a crush in the billionaire for months now. After he gave up on Iris, he thought it would be a hard road because he had a crush on her for most of his life. But caught him in surprise, he went through that easier than he thought. He even can't be happier for Iris to found her one. And he found someone too.

And seem like he no good at hiding his crush. Everyone knows it. He did try hard this time but well, even Joe knew about it and told him he would get a "don't hurt my son" talk with Oliver when they dating but Barry told him that it never going to happen. Oliver is a billionaire and handsome man , he can have every girl he want and hell he not even interested in boys. If he did, there is a very big IF after all, Barry wouldn't that lucky anyway

"Seem like I had you for myself today" Oliver had his best dirty smirk

"Yeah, seem like it" Barry blushing hard

"You know what I want to do with my present?" He asked as he walked toward Barry, close the distance between them until their faces are inches away.

Oliver looked straight into his blue beautiful eyes. These eyes that turn him upside down every time he saw it. They were so close that they can feel each other breathing, still Oliver hold his hand

Barry try to look away as he said "No idea" he also try to pull his hand away but of course Oliver more strong than him. It more like a dream to Barry, but what if it true, what if he has a chance to be with Oliver this only one day, he willing to take it, risk it.

"Well, with this special present like this I'd like to grab it in…" He smirked and grab Barry's collar, the distance is closer, the room is heating up "and if you don't mind I like to take it in to my bedroom and open it personally slow" He stopped a second , took a heavy breath whispered "by myself". His eyes were searching all the way to Barry's body.

"I don't mind for today" When he just finished the sentences, Oliver pulled him into a kiss. That kiss was wet, hot and rough. Oliver grabbed his waist and pulled him closer till their body press against each other, Barry leaned into the kiss, he took both hands holding Oliver's shirt tightly. This kiss was the most addicted thing he has got into. He just wants to kiss him harder, as Oliver's tongue ask for permission to go further.

They kiss all the way to Oliver's bedroom without a moment pull away. Oliver pressed the younger boy against the wall, move his hands lower lower until he grasp his ass. Barry let out a small groan that doesn't help than turn the billionaire on even more.

"Are you sure you want this?" Oliver whispered behind the younger boy ears, between their kisses

"I want this, I want you" Barry breathless spoke as the older man kissed his neck and slowly unbuttons his shirt to kissing lower

And here they go, have sex and making out and have sex again until they both fall asleep as Oliver's arms around Barry hold him tight. He never fell wanted someone that much. This- the moment he have the younger boy in his arms is perfect like the world has shifted. He smiled kissing Barry's naked shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep

Then, he being woke up by his stupid arm clock. He reaches his hand out and hit the button. The feeling dizzy till in his head as he realized the other boy had already gone. He goes out of his bed with a smile (the first time in a while) and put his clothes on. Walked out hoping to find Barry sit somewhere and having breakfast. Maybe they could have more kisses when others come back


End file.
